


When Worlds Collide

by rbmifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Apocalypse, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbmifan/pseuds/rbmifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sannin fic. When worlds collide and cultures clash, victory goes to the one most prepared. And so the shinobi are brought to their knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

_Fire._

He knew as soon as he saw the smoke that Konoha was burning. And he knew that they would not make it back in time. Still, they kept running. Tsunade had gone pale at the sight of the smoke, and even Jiraiya had stopped his incessant teasing and gone completely serious, as hard to believe as that was. He didn't complain, though it seemed to him that his teammates were being foolish. Emotions were very rarely reasonable, after all, and both of them had friends and family in the village. He supposed that if he'd had anyone he cared about left in the village he'd have shared his teammates' anxiety.

Almost there. The smell of burning wood and flesh was almost overwhelming, and the smoke in the air made their eyes water and their lungs burn. Still they kept running. One more minute…two…and they were there. In front of them lay a village none of them recognized. The wall surrounding it was gone, destroyed, and everything else was in flames. The heat was unbearable, but the Foreigners floated about the wreckage anyway, unbothered by either the heat or the scene. They looked…inhuman, with their black cloaks billowing in the wind, shadowy hoods hiding their faces, and he wasn't entirely sure whether that image was merely perception or if they really were monsters. And he wasn't entirely sure what a monster _was_ , except that it was something other people feared and hated, and that most people thought he was one. So it didn't really matter to him whether they were monsters or not, because he was the same.

Tsunade gave a cry and started forward, eyes wide and disbelieving. Jiraiya didn't move to stop her – he seemed frozen in place, shock written across his face. So it was left to him to bring them to their senses. He grabbed Tsunade's arm and pulled her back, ignoring the furious glare she sent his way.

"Let me go! I have to find them!" Her voice matched the expression in her eyes: wild, and tinged with hysteria. He hated seeing her like this.

"Find who? There's nobody alive in there besides the Foreigners. If anybody survived, they'd be long gone by now, or taken prisoner." His tone was harsher than he'd intended, and his teammate flinched as though struck. "Be reasonable. We have to retreat and then find any survivors."

"But…the village…" She was still in shock, he knew, and so he forgave her incomprehension. He himself had expected this, and had told their sensei and leader as much, but he had refused to leave. Their Hokage really was too sentimental.

"Is gone. And if we don't leave soon we will join it. Come. We'll go to Suna. The Foreigners haven't reached there yet." In his head he gave a relieved sigh as she nodded slowly. He turned to Jiraiya. "You, too."

The white-haired teen nodded as well, his eyes unreadable for the first time in his life. He took a step back, turned, and ran back the way they'd come. Still holding Tsunade's arm, he ran after the other boy. They'd only gotten a few feet before he sensed it. With a speed born of instinct, he dropped to the ground, pulling Tsunade down with him, just as a searing red beam shot through the space his head had previously occupied. He was on his feet again in seconds, Tsunade taking position at his back, but they were already surrounded. A Foreigner pointed a slim wooden stick at him while another aimed at Tsunade.

"Petrificus Totalus." He saw the strange chakra of the Foreigners, an alien mix of red and orange that only they used and that he'd never managed to duplicate, flow into and out the stick, and then his body was locked in place. He landed on the ground hard, at the perfect angle to see Jiraiya hesitate from where he'd hid himself in a tree. He almost lowered himself to cursing, thinking the idiot was going to try and save them, but the other boy finally turned and shot deeper into the forest. He, at least, might get to Suna alive, Orochimaru thought grimly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of Harry Potter crossovers. And one thing I've noticed in HP/Naruto crossovers is that shinobi are always portrayed as being much more powerful than wizards. And this is generally true. But wizards weren't always as peaceful as they are in the books, and I couldn't help but come up with a scenario where the shinobi were at a disadvantage. This is part of a larger, vague storyline that I will probably never write down.
> 
> Originally published on fanfiction.net on 07-2-07


End file.
